Cheating Death Bad Wolf part 1
by Interstella
Summary: Spoilers for the parting of ways, something that The Bad Wolf can do that not many other people including aliens can do. slight bit of 9drRose but not too much. part 1 in my bad wolf series. -COMPLETE


A/N I haven't seen any other series of Dr Who only the one with Eccleston in, so if anything in here has either happened before or been said impossible then I apologize.

Cheating Death

Rose looked at the Doctor in alarm. He was dying. Never in her life had she been more scared. This was it. He was going to die to save her. She would rather be facing a Dalek fleet than watch him die. Dalek… Bad Wolf… Suddenly her memories came flooding back. The Doctor was dying because of her, because she wanted to save him so badly. Suddenly the Doctor froze in mid-sentence. Everything had stopped. Rose could still feel the TARDIS in her mind. She reached out to it. This time it was different. She couldn't feel everything anymore, but she could still feel power. Time sped up and continued like normal.

The Doctor cried out as pain wrecked his body. Rose looked him in the eyes and he gasped. Slowly Rose raised her arms. She spoke in a voice that was not her own.

"All of time, all of space." She said. "I am always near, and yet always far. Call for me and I will come, call for me my chosen one. I am the bringer of death, yet give life, I will not watch and wait, I shall heal and not hesitate. I can bring you back, away from the pain, all I ask is for one thing, And one thing only, live a fantastic life."

"W-who are you?" the Doctor managed to choke out.

"I am light, I an dark, I am black, I am white, I am Rose I am TARDIS, I am Big Bad Wolf. My power has been shaped to fit me, I shall not be harmed as I can no longer see."

The Doctor was confused. "But I took Bad Wolf from Rose"

Bad Wolf shook her head. "You took only enough to save us." Her voice had changed now. It was as if Rose and Bad Wolf were speaking as one. She held her hands higher.

Light shone from the Doctor and leaped into the TARDIS' heart. He closed his eyes against the sudden light. He felt pain and relief. He felt a presence in his mind. He heard the TARDIS, he _felt_ the TARDIS. The pain was suddenly too strong. He cried out in pain.

Then, suddenly, it stopped and the Doctor opened his eyes. He saw Rose fall and was by her side in seconds. The light died from her eyes and she began to wake. "Doctor?"

"I'm here." He said shakily.

"I remember now. I remember the Dalek's, I remember tearing them apart. I remember bringing Jack back. I remember…" She sat up quickly and stared at him. "You almost died. Time stopped. I remember. Time stopped and you were going to die so I called Bad Wolf and the TARDIS. They helped me save you." She looked at him. "She's still here Doctor, I can feel her. I-I can hear her."

"Who Bad Wolf?"

Rose shook her head. "The TARDIS." The Doctor looked like he didn't believe her. Rose continued, screwing her face up in concentration. "She says her name is... is Etiaetew. It stands for Everything That Is And Everything That Ever Was. But she likes TARDIS better. She says she liked Susan. Doctor? Who's Susan?"

He looked at her, his face sad. He looked lie he was remembering something important. Finally he spoke. "She is- was my granddaughter. I lost contact with her in the Time-war. I haven't heard from her in hundreds of years."

"I'm sorry and so's the TARDIS. We didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Rose wanted to know more. She wanted to know who the Doctor's wife had been. But she didn't want to ask and drag up painful memories.

He smiled at her and tapped some of the controls. "Let's go get Jack shall we?" Rose grinned and nodded.

They landed approximately five minutes after they had left. As she stepped out of her newly telepathic mind friend, Rose was instantly crushed in a hug from her American companion. Rose let out a squeak.

"Rose! Doctor! What happened? I was sure the Dalek killed me. Then I came up here and saw the TARDIS disappear! I thought you'd abandoned me! Where are the Dalek's? What happened?" Rose laughed.

"Calm down." She said. "Ok I'm gonna try to answer all your questions, but you've got to listen and not but in." Jack nodded. "Yes the Dalek did kill you" Jack tried to interrupt but Rose raised her hand. "I am, well, Bad Wolf and I have these amazing powers. I brought you back from the dead. After I disintegrated some Dalek's of course. Then I ended the time war, and eh I saved the Doctor's life after almost killing him." Jack gaped at her. She smiled at him. Then her attention was on the TARDIS. "Of course not." She whispered to the machine. "I was just getting round to it." The Doctor, who was standing against his beloved ship, cleared his throat. Rose realized that Jack was looking at her as if she was crazy. "Oh and I can hear Etiaetew."

"W-who?"

"The TARDIS apparently." The Doctor said.

"OK. I'm going to go and lie down. I don't think being dead was all that good for me." Rose heard the Doctor chuckle as Jack walked into the ship.

Rose turned to look at the Doctor. "After all that explaining" she said, closing the gap between them. "I think I need a Doctor." She stood on tiptoe and put her lips slowly on his. She was happy when he didn't pull back and was delighted when he deepened the kiss.


End file.
